The First Of The Time Lords
by KieronAlexander
Summary: Aedan is a 19 year old boy, with little memory of his past. But when everything changes from the touch of an angel. Will he be able to find his past, to save the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and am not affiliated in any such way. This is an original, and fully fan-made piece. Any similarities between any peoples, living or dead, is purely coincidental. **

**The First of The Time Lords. **

**Chapter 1 **

_A typical high school hallway. Lockers line the pale coloured hallways, students wearing pitch black blazers and untidy uniform. Two boys are walking amongst the crowd of adolescents. _

"I'm just saying Aedan, I don't see the big deal is with bunking off. It's not like we're learning anything in these lessons." Whined Matt, the slightly taller of the tall teenagers. He shifted his bag over his shoulder, and glanced at the messy, brown haired boy next to him.

"It's not like we're doing anything when we leave either bro," Aedan replied, rolling his eyes. He understood why Matt wanted to leave, the school was shit, but so was pretty much everything in this dead end suburb of London. They continued walking until a flick of golden hair caught his attention. "Hey, hold up for a second."

"Hey, Ade!" fluttered a girlish voice, whose body quickly followed, enveloping her arm within his. She quickly pecked him on the cheek before... "Soo... How do you feel about coming with me and a couple of friends on a little trip soon?"

"Trip? When's that?" Aedan smiled, matching his step with hers.

"Well, we were thinking maybe, now? Like, I know there's lessons and exams and stuff, but it's not like were gonna miss anything good." She said, exaggeratedly. "Soo what do you think?"

"I dunno Alexis..."

"C'mon, you know you want to!" She pleaded. Aedan stood there stuttering for a second, whilst Matt stood in the background, shaking his head in disbelief. He could see his friends will crumbling before this goth/barbie looking girl. And the fact she was flaunting her boobs off in his face, he mentally amended in his head.

"Ermm... Okay, yeah, sounds great!" He grinned. "But only if Matt can come."

Alexis looked Matt up and down, with a reserved look, and then, closing her eyes, sighed "I guess."

"Brilliant! Let's go!" Matt smiled cockily back at her.

_A gigantic graveyard. It's the middle of winter, frost, but at the furthest end of the graveyard, undercover of trees, and group of 8 teenagers, ranging from 14-17 sit around a small fire, each with a mix of alcohol, cigarettes and marijuana. Matt settles in with the group and smokes a joint, whilst Aedan walks along with Alexis. _

"So, Alexis, I've been thinking, we've been getting close for a while and I kinda wanted to know how you feel about me." Aedan breathed gently and looked carefully into her eyes. She smiled at him softly, and turned away. She took slow steps before saying slyly "I don't know," with a flirty shrug. She turned back and walked behind him, gently dragging her fingers along his shoulder.

He looked down and closed his eyes. He inhaled slowly.

"Alexis, I'm not the most exciting or the best looking or the smartest. But I know that when I wake up in the morning you're the person I first wanna see, and the last when I go to sleep. You make my life seem so full, and so worth-while. Don't get me wrong, you're sarcastic and annoying and a complete bitch sometimes, but that all just makes me like you even more, and I can't imagine being with anyone else. You're like the stars, and the moon. You make my life seem so full." He paused for a second. "Alexis?"

He opened his eyes and looked up. She had gone. He looked behind him. Nothing. He stared around the graveyard, and apart from the sound of distant, drunk teens, this world seemed lifeless. Aedan waited a minute and he looked up and down the rows of tombstones and statues and saw nothing.

With a sad sigh, he headed back to Matt, hoping she might've returned there. The smell of cannabis wafted into him, and he sat down next to his mate who seemed to be the cause of the smoke cloud that was hovering about, before grabbing an unopened beer from the communal crate. Matt took a quick little glance at him, and saw what had happened written in his face.

"Hey dude, don't sweat it. Plenty of fish and all." He half smiled, giving him a gentle shove.

"She just left dude." Aedan stammered, clenching his fists.

"Dayum, that's cold dude." Matt grimaced. "Do you wanna go look for her?"

"Yeah, she's gotta be around here somewhere!" He cried, discarding his unopened beer. He powered, off into the trees, furiously looking around. "ALEXIS!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Matt shouted after him, flicking away the joint he'd been pulling on.

"Aedan, we've been looking for nearly an hour, seriously, she's probably gone home." Matt complained, regretting his decision to look for her.

"What if she's hurt?!" Aedan snapped back. "What if she's been kidnapped?!"

"Dude, you're overreacting!"

"NO I'M NOT!" He shouted. They stared at each other, before Matt flung his arms up in the air, and marched off. "Matt! MATT! Wait!... I'm sorry..."

Matt didn't respond and continued walking, until a scream broke the silence. Matt looked back at Aedan and shouted "Back to the fire!"

That's when they started running. Aedan darted through the forest, and noticed it starting to thin, just as he reached the fire. No one. The fire was burning and everything was still there. But no one was to be seen. "Matt, what's happened?"

"I dunno man, where's everyone?" He said looking around at the remains of the group. He looked up and saw an old lady on the far side of the grave yard. "Aedan, there's a woman over there, we should ask he if she saw anything!"

"But... Yeah." Aedan nodded. Aedan walked over the frozen field, past hundreds of graves, and he felt a feeling of presence within himself. Something was happening. Something was happening right now, Something significant, Something of great importance. The Graveyard was over a mile long, yet the walk was seconds.

"Hello." The old lady said promptly. She looked up at him, and met his grey eyes with her hazel. Alexis' hazel. "Dear, this all must be happening pretty quickly for you. Minutes only perhaps since you last saw me. Certainly, it's the last time I saw you so young Ade. I know this is impossible. But it's real. Please look at me, and tell me you know me."

"I know you." He choked, tears silently running down his face. "But how?"

"How indeed. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry my love, but they're going to take you. And you must let them." She smiled sorrowfully. This was when her body stiffened, and collapsed.

"Alexis!" Aedan screamed. He cradled her old weathered body, and felt her neck for a pulse. It was at this point Aedan knew Alexis was dead. He cried for what seemed an eternity and not enough time at all.

After he couldn't cry anymore, he stood and called the emergency services. He went back into the Graveyard and waited for something. Anything to deliver him from what had just happened.

He looked around the Graveyard again, and felt that something was off. It wasn't the graves. Or the trees. He kept staring what was it?

But then of course, did it matter. He sighed. He felt something change. What was it?

He jumped up and stared around. Still nothing, but why was his adrenaline rushing?

It was that feeling he had always feared as a child. That feeling on the back of your neck. He turned slowly. And there was a statue. An angel to be precise. He felt his heartbeat surge. The angels face was distorted horrifically and it had clawed hands extended towards him. He glanced behind him, and there were two more behind him. He was trapped. He felt all hope fade.

_let them. _

The words echoed in my head, and an unknown instinct took over. I closed my eyes. And that's when shit got really crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: I haven't written anything in nearly a year, so if you could take a second to post a review and maybe make suggestions to help inspire, it would be greatly appreciated. Without further adue, here is chapter 2. _

**Aedan.**

I woke up in a heap of hay. It felt like I'd been zapped with a thousand volts of lightning, and all over my body I felt the ache of being thrown about a lot. I heard the creaking of wheels, matched with the clopping of hoofs. I slowly sat up, stretching, and felt the hay itch under my clothes. I looked around and saw trees surrounding a barely visible dirt path through the cracks of light breaking through the canopy, and saw the midnight purple colour the sky was rapidly becoming. Wherever I was, I was far from home to be sure. I laid back down and tried to enjoy the ride, seeing as it was my only viable option then, besides wandering an unknown woods at dusk. I tried not to remember what had happened, but it felt like it was consuming me inside. I couldn't let it get to me.

Lights came from a distance, and I saw what appeared to be a small hamlet darted around a lake. The cart I was sat on came to a slow stop. I concealed myself under the hay as the cart driver came to check on the horses. Ten seconds after I heard him leave, I got off and looked around. A small cottage, with a barn. Further down the road, similar structures stood, all lit up, reflecting their light of the lake. A teenage boy ran down the road towards me, shouting something I couldn't quite understand.

"RUN!" He yelled, sprinting past me. I looked over where he had came from, and saw what he meant. A rat the size of a small lion was cantering down the road after him. Without hesitation, I followed him. After minutes of running we came to a small bush with a tiny hollow in it.

"Quick, in!" He commanded. Squeezing through the space, I found a small, cave like room surrounded by thick branches and leaves. "We'll be safe here."

"What the hell was that?! Some mutant rat?"

"Mutant?" He said confused, looking at me behind a pair of blue eyes "What does that mean?"

I looked at him perplexed. It was only then I took note of his clothing. Ragged, worn and not the best smelling. He looked like he should be at a medieval recreation, probably as a peasant. "Who are you?"

"M'name's Cedric. How about yerself, yah don't look like anyone from round ere."

"Aedan, I don't know how I got here to be honest. One second I was in a graveyard and then..." He trailed off.

"Well, that don't matter right now, like I said, yah safe ere, that rat'll find summin else to chase ina bit." He said coyly. He pulled some bread that looked like it was well beyond its sell by date out of his pocket, bit of a chunk, and offered it to me. I politely declined.

"Why was it so big?" I asked, watching him chew his food.

"Cush, it's nat a real rat." He mumbled, still chewing his food. He looked up at me, swallowed and then grinned. "It's not an animal. Meh dad tried killlin it one time, he got close to it, and it weren't made of flesh. He died pretty soon after finding that out." He then looked down, and immersed himself in drawing something in the sand with a twig.

"So what about you. Yah not from here, are yah?" He went on to ask.

"Err, no I'm from London. Not a clue how I got here." I replied, knowing full well I was lying. I knew how I'd got here, just from being touched by that angel. And if that was Alexis in the graveyard, I had a feeling of what was coming next. "So, bit of a weird question Cedric, but what year is it?"

"You hit yer head or summin. It's the year of our lord 1379." He declared to me. "King Edward III is currently on the throne, and life's as terrible as ever for us poor folk."

I froze. 1379. That's nearly 650 years before my time. I felt like I was going to explode with shock.

"Hey don't worry!" He said comfortingly, reading my face. "Looking atcha, I don't think yer one of us poor folk."

I met his eyes, and despite my fear, burst out laughing. Once I started, I couldn't stop. He laughed too, and it was the most amazing sound I'd heard in a long time. Time passed, and we talked about stuff, and I told him my story, or what I could of it. Eventually, I fell asleep, and felt a warm arm drape itself over me...

PAGEBREAK

"It is with great regret I must inform you that 9 students vanished last Tuesday. No word has been discovered on their whereabouts, and we must now assume the worst. If we could all talk a minutes silence."

A list of names appeared on a large screen behind the teacher speaking. Matt looked at the screen and his eyes skated past the names of the people he had briefly bonded with, and lingered momentarily on the one that read Alexis Benett. He finally settled on Aedan Smith, and he felt his heart shatter. It was his fault, why didn't he go with him?!

The time past, and he was in his room. He screamed in anger, in hate, and self loathing. But most of all, he screamed for the return of his best friend.


End file.
